Lillie of the Valley
by Shinigami's Angel6
Summary: *Chap 2 up* Wufei is on vacation when he meets a very interesting young woman who changes his view on women, as well as his life forever. She will become more important than even he himself will ever realize. This takes place 4 years after Endless Waltz.
1. Unexpected Encounter

****

Lillie of the Valley

Chapter 1

"Achoo!"

"Darling! Did you get a cold? You should go warm yourself off before you scare potential customers away. Try Joe's World. He might have something warm to offer." The well-endowed brunette said to the petite blonde beside her.

" Are you sure you can handle things on your own Melinda?"

" Of course little one. Remember I've done this longer than you. Now go on and get something before you die from a little old cold." Melinda shooed Lillie along.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a rather wet and chilling night that night, and business had slowed down drastically. Lillie pulled her coat more tightly around her body, although it did little to protect her from the biting cold. She decided a cup of coffee would do her enough good to last though the night, or at least till a potential customer came along. Her stiletto heels made a loud clicking sound on the empty street, not the most comfortable shoes to be wearing at the moment, but they did come with the business. The occasional person that pasted her by leered at her, calling her names or trying to cop a feel. She knew she should be expecting this behaviour by now, but it still took some time to get used to. Finally she came to a small street side café hat served hot drinks for a small price. She cringed slightly when the bells on the door rang to signify that someone had come in to either get warm, or get fed. She took a seat at the counter and waited her turn to be served. The café was nearly empty at this time of night, hardly anyone there except a group of men in the corner booth, and a man at the counter.

The bartender, probably Joe, took one look at her then ignored her. "We don't serve your kind here. Go find somewhere else to sell yourself at." He turned his back to her and continued arranging his wares on the shelves behind him.

Lillie felt like running away, but she couldn't let this man get the last word in. "I have money, I'm willing to pay for whatever I order. All I want is a cup of coffee and then I'll be off."

"Nothing doing lady. If more people knew I sold anything to a whore like you, I'd be run out of the business. Now get out!"

" That's no way to talk to a lady. How can you be so disrespectful?" The man at the counter said. He was an Asian man, with long hair tied back in a pigtail. He was a handsome man by Lillie's standards, and she wished more of her customers were that good looking. "She has money to pay for whatever she wants, that should be enough for you to sell to her."

"Listen mister, you're probably new here. But to sell to a whore like her is a guarantee to lose your job reputation. I can't afford that! I got a wife and kids to feed."

"Then I will pay for her. Is that good enough?" The man took out a couple of bills and slid then towards the bartender.

"Nothing doing mister."

As noble as the man seemed to be, Lillie's pride got the best of her. She wouldn't allow anyone to buy her anything from a place where she wasn't welcomed. "I'm sorry sir, I can't let you do this for me. I'll just leave. I know when I'm not wanted."

"You're being weak. Don't run away just because the situation is turned against you. You should stand up and fight and become stronger."

" I am strong! You don't know what it's like for me day after day, night after night. I've struggled all my life, especially during the wars in AC195 and AC197. Being with a different man nearly every night for nearly six months now, being mistreated by people like him." She gestured towards Joe who only snorted in response. " And having to worry about where and when my next meal is. You have no right to call me weak just because I'm too tired to stay and argue with this jerk." She got up out of her seat. "And if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now." And she slammed the door behind her, causing the bells to jangle angrily.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish. If I had things my way, I'd have all them whores off the street and shipped to one of those deserted colonies. Nasty bunch of women, getting work by just laying on them backs all the time while some man of the street heaves over her. I tell you I pity them sometimes, but I'd be just as glad to see the last of them off this colony. So what'll it be pal? I hope you weren't offended by her or by the way I treated her. I tell you I had to do it to save me business."

" I understand. And I'd like a large cup of coffee." Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the group of men get up and leave in the same direction as the woman.

" Here ya go. One large cup a Joe. By the way, where you from stranger, just outta curiosity you know?"

"I am from a colony that is no more."

" Ah so you're a casualty of the wars too? Dreadful time that was. So what were you before and during the war?" Took his money and punched up the receipt in the cash register, then handed the man back his change.

"I was Justice." He took his change and also walked in the same direction as the hooker.

Joe scratched his balding head. "Justice?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hairs on the back of Lillie's neck stood up on end. And this wasn't because it was cold, it was because she sensed trouble. She decided now wasn't the best time to continue her work, so as soon as she slipped by her corner, which was empty which meant that Melinda had found herself a man for tonight, she took a peek back to see who was following her. To her dismay, it was the group of young men she saw at the café. If it had been only one of them, then maybe she wouldn't have confronted him and perhaps got money out of it. But she knew, from hearing from other hookers, that young men in groups could be dangerous. This wouldn't be a smooth operation, where her little scheme always got her out of trouble, this may turn into rape. Lillie started to run now, and she heard the footsteps behind her getting faster as well. If she got cornered, who knows what would happen to her. She prayed desperately that she'd find a cop near by. But instead she took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. Lillie whimpered with fright as one of the guys called out to her.

" Where's the sweet little pussycat with the golden hair go to? We want some action and we want it now." She saw the shadows cast by the streetlamp, making them appear more menacing than normal. She cowered behind a trashcan hoping with all her might that they wouldn't be smart enough to search the alley. 

But luck wasn't with her tonight. A redhead peeked over the trashcan, and he smiled viciously when he saw her.

" Hey guys! I found our action for tonight." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out, holding her to his side by her waist. " She's really soft and she smells nice." He took in the smell of her hair. " She doesn't smell bad like the other trash we banged the other night."

" Who cares Marty?" A blonde with a long tattoo down the side of his face. "Doesn't matter what they look or smell like, as long as they got what I want, then it makes no difference to me." He licked his lips and made a grab at Lillie. But Marty swung her away from him.

" No way, man! I found her so I get to do her first. You just gotta wait till I'm finished with her, Pete! While I'm getting my fill of this bitch, the rest of you can decide who goes next."

"Oh please no! I can't! You mustn't!" Lillie struggled to get free, but Marty was too strong for her, and he twisted her hand behind her back, which made her moan in pain.

"What's the matter bitch? You act like you've never done it before, which is a laugh considering what you are. I'm just giving you what you want."

" Shut up and do it Marty! You're wasting our time!"

"Hold on a bit. I'm just giving her what she deserves!"

" And what she deserves is a scum like you?" The voice came from the front of the alley.

" You're that guy from the café. Hey you know what she is, we're just giving her some business."

Lillie opened her eyes and saw the man who was offering to buy her the coffee. " Please! Don't let them do this to me. Help me." She tried again to free herself from Marty's hold, but this only caused him to twist her hand even more. She cried out from the pain.

"Let her go and you might be lucky enough to end in jail. She is none of your concern now." 

" Who do you think you are? You asking for a beating, man. I don't care if you're a stranger or not, you interfere with us and you gonna get in big trouble. " Pete shouted at the man.

" You asked who I am, I am Justice." His eyes shone fiercely in the light of the street lamp.

" Justice?" Pete spat on the ground. " That crap went out with the wars. Those Gundams took that out when they got rid of OZ. Now that bitch Relena Peacecraft is ruining everything. Now we can express our frustrations of this new era on you." Pete took out a switchblade from his pockets, so did the rest of his gang, except for Marty who was trying to control Lillie. " Now you'll get what you deserve you interfering piece of s***." The group started to advance towards the seemingly helpless man.

" No leave him alone! He did nothing to any of you! Just run away mister! Don't let them hurt you." Tears started running down Lillie's face as she cursed at being so helpless and involving such a kind man in her troubles. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the sounds of fighting. She couldn't bring herself to see them beat up on her would be saviour. "Oh please just leave him alone! Tell them to stop! I'll… huh?" Lillie realized that Marty was no longer holding her. She turned around and found him behind her, his eyes wide in horror. She looked around and she couldn't keep in the gasp that came from seeing the carnage before her.

" What the hell are you? You can't really be Justice! Oh man, I'm sorry, leave me alone." Marty was scared for his life. He saw what the one man had done to his friends, and he sure didn't want him to do it to him too. "I'll leave, you can have the girl. Just please, don't hurt me."

Lillie narrowed her eyes in disgust. She couldn't believe this was the same guy that tried to rape her. She turned her attentions back to the Chinese man, and slowly walked towards him, kicking Pete along the way, smiling as he groaned in pain. "You did this, all this, by yourself? Why did you come and save me?"

"I came to give you this." He took up a cup from on top of a trashcan. Lillie felt like crying. "You looked like you needed this coffee more than you were willing to admit. And I couldn't allow that weakling bartender deny you of this."

Now Lillie did start crying. She couldn't stop the sobs that came from her throat. She felt so embarrassed to break down like this, but she really couldn't help it.

" Hey don't cry. Woman, don't be so weak. The trouble is over. You got what you wanted. Why are you crying now?" 

The crying started to mingle with laughter now. Her rescuer looked at her with confusion clearly written in his eyes. "You must think I'm crazy or something." She laughed even louder when he nodded.

"Hysterical is more like it. The shock has probably got to you. Here." He draped his long trench coat over her. It practically overwhelmed her since she was so much smaller and petite than the man. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a couple sips of coffee on top of a trashcan, she eventually calmed down. "That was great. Coffee is the solution to all of life's problems."

"I really wish it was that easy all the times."

While she was drinking away and absorbing the delightful buzz the coffee was giving her, she had taken the time to study her rescuer. He wasn't really tall, taller than her maybe, but he was basically average height. His hair seemed to be long enough to reach a little below his shoulders, she couldn't tell for sure since it was in a pigtail. He had a few strands loose that framed both sides of his face. She though the effect was very becoming, and it suited him really well. He was dressed in a white muscle shirt that showed of all his muscles of his upper body and board shoulders. His tight black jeans outlined his nicely shaped legs. Lillie found her face getting very hot whenever she looked at him so intensely. She blushed even more when he caught her staring.

"So you work for the Preventor?" Seeing the emblem on his trench coat.

"Yes."

"Um, but there aren't any Preventor bases here. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm on temporary leave. I just decided to take up my time here." That was clearly the end of that discussion.

"Oh. Well I think I deserve the name of my knight in shining armour. My name is Lillie." She stuck her hand out.

All he did was stare at it, like he didn't know what she was doing. "Chang, Wufei Chang."

She withdrew her hand, a bit offended that he didn't shake it. "Well my thanks to you Wufei. Thanks for the coffee too. I'll be going now."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm sure if I'm lucky, I can find a customer who's willing to take me in for the night. If not, I'll find a centre that'll take me in as well as give me food in the morning before kicking me out. No big, I do this nearly every night."

Wufei just stared at her like she had sprouted a second or third head. Lillie squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there dirt in my hair? Or something on my nose?"

"No. But you're sleeping at my place tonight." 

" What? Just because you saved my life you think you can have me for free? Order me around? I'm sorry pal. No matter how grateful I am to you know. I'm not doing anyone for free. Hey! Put me down!" Lillie flailed helplessly in Wufei's arms. Though Marty thought himself strong, he couldn't lift her up when she struggled like she did now, but Wufei did it with ease. The feel of his arms around her would have been enough to make her feel like putty if she wasn't so mad. "Put me down! I'm not a piece of meat you can just throw over your shoulder and carry home!" She beat at his chest as if to emphasize her point.

He shook her, causing her to grab hold of him in case he decided to drop her next. " You have no place to stay, and I can't let you go to some strange man's bed after I saved you from those hooligans. I should have let them have you if this is how you would have end up. I promise I won't savage you just because we're going to share a room. There is a large couch in the hotel room, you can take the bed."

Lillie was struck speechless once again, and again she started to cry.

" Blessed hell woman! Why must you burst in tears every time good luck shines on you?"

"I can't help it. I don't know why I'm crying myself. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"No woman should be allowed to stay on the street over night. It's not safe and it's injustice for such things to go on anywhere."

She realized this guy was definitely one of a kind, and she figured she would be getting a lot of these speeches too. "Fine I'll go with you. But remember, no funny stuff. If you want something… then you pay just like everyone else."

"I never pay for a woman's body. It is one of the many things that shouldn't be done as well. If I do make love to a woman, know that it is because of something much deeper than money."

"Why couldn't there be more men like you? You're really a piece of work."

"It is the honourable thing to do, and only strong men can handle it. And I am strong."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wow! This is so soft! I've never had a bed this soft in my whole life! Look at all that food! Did you pay for all this?" She lay back on the bed, wallowing in the feel of the bed contorting itself to all her curves. "Man this must be the best hotel in the whole colony! Who's paying for this? You or your company?"

"Everything is paid for by the Preventor. They… bring it up on themselves to make sure all their employees are seen after. Lady Une, the leader, believes that all expenses should be used on our welfare as well as any trouble that occurs, since we are the ones that have to deal with the troubles."

"Oh I see. Well this is so great! I think I'll just die here after I eat. That way I'll die happy."

"But you have so much to look for in the future." He was sitting on the couch that seemed a bit too small for him by Lillie's standards.

" What do you mean? I have nothing and no one. If I die now, no one will care. My family died long ago, so I don't have to worry about them missing me."

" I will care." That made her sit up. "I see you as someone, so if you die, I will know and I will acknowledge your death."

"Hah! You're just one person. Can you imagine a funeral where only one person attends it? I can't. You might as well throw my body in the sea for the fishes for all I care. It'll save you the funeral expenses."

Wufei watched her frustration with silent patience. "I'll make you a deal, if either one of us die before the other. The other will go to the other's funeral, or plan the others funeral, as you so put it. Deal?" he stuck his hand out for her to shake this time.

She stared at it for as long as he did that first time, but in her case, she took it willingly. "Deal! Now I'm starving" She piled everything that looked good to her on her plate, where practically everything looked good to her. She realized Wufei wasn't making any motion towards the food.

"What's the matter? I'm not going to eat it all off, although I'd try. You can have some too. After all you're paying for it." Lillie chewed at a buttered croissant. "And it's real good too."

"I'm not hungry. I want to make sure you eat up first. You need it more then I."

"Uh, thanks. I will, you don't have to worry, I will." She moved on to the baked ham slices. "So what are you going to do in the meantime? Just sit there and watch me make a pig of myself?"

"Yes…" Wufei ducked when a roll hurtled for his face. "But I can move if you find it uncomfortable." He got up when she nodded. "I'll be taking a shower then. Can I trust that you won't spy on me?"

She swallowed and leaned back on the bed. "Well I can't guarantee you a peek-free shower. I might not be able to control my urge to see a nude man. Especially a wet one."

"I trust you." He got his belongings and went in the bathroom. The door closed with a click, but he didn't lock it.

She knew he was tempting her, cruel as it was because his body was one of the finest she had ever seen, so the temptation to look and compare it with others was overwhelming. She squealed her frustration and lay back. "I trust you he says! Now I can't take a look without feeling guilty! Damn him!" She grabbed at a chicken leg and imagined it was Wufei's leg she was biting into.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

~ Author's Note ~

Ok, I know this first chapter hasn't started out very strong, but the second one should be better. So please review and tell me how everything sounds so far. Reviews are much appreciated, as they will tell me if I should continue or just stop this story altogether. Thanx much for even reading this as well. ^__^


	2. Unexpected Emotions

Chapter 2

Wufei came out of the bathroom and spotted Lillie sound asleep already. He sighed to himself and tried to make himself comfortable on the couch. His attempt failed so he decided that maybe having something to eat would put him to sleep faster. He made a small sandwich because he didn't like falling asleep on a full stomach since it was unhealthy to do that. He found himself wondering why he had rescued this homeless waft. She had a look about her that was defiant and dared anyone to try and bring her down. Her pride was probably the only thing she had in the world, she certainly didn't have any dignity considering the occupation she was into. He ate his sandwich in silence and took that opportunity to study his guest, since it was quite obvious he couldn't do that while she was awake and wary of him. She was blonde, though her hair could do with a bit of washing, in fact the whole of her could use a good scrubbing. She was slight in build, so it was no wonder that she ate as much as she did that night, she was also short in height, but he was sure that if she had the strength, she would fight a man twice her size. But it was her eyes that showed her inner strength, eyes that got ice cold when she tried to deal with a situation that was against her, eyes that danced when she was happy, he preferred the happy eyes. He got angry thinking of the thugs that tried to ravage her. It wasn't fair that they would gang up on her or any woman for that fact. He was glad he had the chance to teach them a lesson, he only wish that this sort of thing didn't happen in the world, but it did, and he was powerless to help every single woman that fell victim to these circumstances. He grit his teeth when he remembered the words he had said so long ago to his wife, the words that women should be protected and not fight, and here was another woman who wanted to fight for herself but could have failed or have the same ending as his wife, so he was glad he could help out this time.

He placed his empty plate with the others and deposited the tray outside the room to be removed in the morning, which would be in a couple of hours. He went back to his place on the couch and willed himself to fall asleep, which wasn't easy considering the state of the couch, which wasn't bad, but it really wasn't made to be slept in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lillie woke up in mellow mood, and stretched to get all the kinks out of her neck. She looked over at the clock on the night table beside her bed, she gaped when she saw that it was nearly 10am. She didn't expect to have slept so late. She wondered why Wufei hadn't run her out by now. She looked over to her left and smiled when she found Wufei sitting up in the couch, sound asleep. His neck was tilted at an angle, and his mouth was slightly open, he didn't snore, which was obviously a good thing for any man. His hair was loose since he had washed it the last night, and he had left it undone to allow it to dry naturally. 

She couldn't help herself, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't resist. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tiptoed over to Wufei's side. She reached her hand out but hesitated at the last second. But then her curiosity got the best of her and she reached over and put a hand on his cheek. Soft, she thought, but before she could move her hand she gave a yelp as Wufei grabbed her hand and in seconds was up off the couch and held her in a chokehold.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled into her ears. He had her back against him, one arm under her neck, the other holding her hand behind her back. When he realized it was her, he slowly loosened his hold.

"I uh… " Telling him that she had just wanted to feel his skin was not a good idea. " I woke up and saw you on the couch. You didn't look comfortable, so I figured I'd wake you up and tell you to used the bed."

He released her finally. "So you had to wake me up by touching my cheek?"

"Would it be better if I placed my hand lower down?" She replied cheekily, hands on her hip.

Wufei stared at her, and his face slowly turned red, and she realized that she had probably shrugged her coat off and was now wearing her job "uniform". It was a skimpy purple lingerie piece with black frills outlining the borders of it. 

"It would seem that clothes are a must for you as well."

"Yes, it would seem that way." She frowned when he turned his back to her. "Are you still tired? You can have the bed now. I think I'll go take a nice long bath now."

He looked at the bed while tying his hair back into a pigtail, then, with his back still turned to her, he said, "No thank you, though the offer is tempting, I have other things I would like to accomplish."

"Fine, I'll go now, and remember, no peeking!" She smiled brightly when he turned around to supposedly scold her, but he stopped when he realized that he did exactly what she hoped he would. She grabbed up her towel and trotted into the bathroom.

Wufei placed his hand on his head and left the hotel room. He figured more or less that she wouldn't leave until she had breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And he was right, but it wasn't because she was waiting for something to eat, it was because she was still in the bathroom. Wufei marvelled at how long women stayed in the bathroom. And to think that they do it every single day was astounding. He placed the bag he was holding on the bed and carefully laid out the purchases that he had bought.

Lillie came out of the bathroom, finally, with a towel wrapped around her hair and she was wearing one of the terrycloth bathrobes, courtesy of the hotel.

"Sorry to take so long, but it took a while to get my hair all clean. I kept finding bits of this and that even after 3 washes. Imagine that? Hey what you got in the bag?" She was peeking out at him though a curtain of semi-dry hair.

"Look for yourself. Breakfast is on the table." He went to the bathroom and stepped back when steam poured out of the room. He looked at her for an explanation.

She shrugged. " The hotel is probably out of hot water by now." She grinned at him wickedly. He blew out exasperatedly and fanned himself as he went in.

She was still grinning when she opened up the bag, then she covered her mouth to hold in her squeal. She dropped the towel she was holding and dug into the bag, drawing out a sheer, dark blue sundress. She saw something else at the bottom of the bag and reached in to pull out underwear and brassiere. She could only stare at them for a moment, and then shrugged. She held them against her and was surprised that they looked to be a perfect fit. She shrugged again and figured she would ask him how he knew what her size was. She eagerly threw off the bathrobe and hurriedly put on her undergarments and the dress. She twirled once then twice in front of the full-length mirror and admired how much the dress complimented her eyes.

Wufei came out of the bathroom to see her trying to see the back of the dress. He stopped and stared for what seemed to be an eternity for him, until she spied him in the mirror's reflection and spun around smiling.

"You bought all this for me?" He nodded. She smiled wickedly, hands on hips. "Even the undergarments?"

"NO!" He blushed and pretended to fix his shirt collar. " I had one of the sales women pick out something for you."

"But you would have needed my measurements to get them to fit right. How'd you accomplish that?"

"If you think I took a free look of you last night, you are seriously mistaken. I just told the woman how you looked and she probably made a lucky guess of the sizes. I had no say in whatever you got under there, I just bought them."

"Oh. Well they're a perfect fit, which is surprise since you must have bought these while I was in the bathroom. You're an expert at assumptions." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Thank you, you're sweet to have done all this… for me." She turned away from him, tears in her eyes.

"Oh not with the tears again. Come on woman it's just clothes. You don't have to cry over clothes."

She used the bed sheet to wipe at her face. " You're a man. You'll never understand."

"So you saying all women cry over nice gestures?"

"No." She swallowed. "But I just can't help it, and I can't explain it, so you will never understand."

"Fair enough. Now if you'll eat up. I'm leaving today." He started packing up.

"What? You're leaving? Where're you going?"

"Back to my colony. I'm going to finish the rest of my vacation there. I guess you'll go back on the streets." He looked up from folding one of his shirts. " I'm going to do some more nice stuff to you, and no more crying, please."

"Ok, what're you going to do?" She took a seat on the bed edge.

"I'm going to give you some money, and I don't want you to spend it on trifle stuff." She held her breath when he paused to try and get everything in the single suitcase he had. "I want you to use it and see if you can get a decent job. You seem smart enough, and there is enough money to buy food for a week, but you have to try and get the job to pay for an apartment or something, don't go for any thing expensive. You're not crying?" He was looking at her.

"No, I guess I'm not. I feel kind of numb, like I'm going into shock. I can't believe this is happening." She stepped towards him. "Is there anything I can do for you to repay you for all these kind deeds?

He gulped. She was too close for comfort, and she had look in her eyes that he had not seen very often, but he knew what it meant " Please, don't do this. You don't have to do this anymore."

"But you don't understand." She reached up to cup his face. " I'm doing this out of my own free will, and if you think about this really hard, you did pay for me.

He pushed her away. "No! You mistake my intentions! I will never pay for a woman's services, and I won't start with you!" He grabbed her hand that was caressing his cheek. He was breathing heavily now.

"But I already said I'm doing this in my own free will. Forget what I said about you paying for me, you didn't. But I have no other way of repaying you, and this is the only way I know of." She leaned forward to kiss him, but he stepped back suddenly so she kissed air instead.

"I said stop! Don't do this! I can't, I won't." He pushed her off him and she landed roughly on the bed. I'm sorry. But please, don't do this to me."

"And why not?!" She demanded, because it was strange and a first time that any man, or woman for that matter, had ever turned her down. "I offer myself willing to you, yet you refused! Tell me why!"

Wufei turned his back to her and stared out the window. A small pigeon landed on the ledge of the closed window of the hotel. It peered up curiously at Wufei, knowing that he couldn't harm it, but yet waiting to see if he would give it something that it could eat.

Several minutes passed by quickly, with neither Wufei nor Lillie willing to give in or back down. Impatient, the pigeon flew away leaving a few feathers behind. Finally Wufei opened the window and plucked the feather from the ledge and twirled it between his fingers for a few moments, the he slowly turned to face Lillie who was sitting impatiently at the edge of the bed.

"You will have to forgive me, but I have to go now. The money is on the bedside table. If you want it, take it, if not, the maid will find herself with a very large tip.

He didn't even have time to react, as he felt the tap of her fingers on his shoulders, when he turned to her he was surprised by the quick flash of her hand, then the stinging sensation of being slapped across the face. All he could do was look at her with shock. A woman had never in his life slapped him, nor has he ever let his guard down to allow this to happen. What was happening to him? He should have at least been able to sense it, but he felt nothing, he was more caught up with escaping her prying questions.

"You coward!" she screamed in his face, her hand red from the amount of force she had put into the hit. " In the short time I had known you, I had thought you as many things, but never a coward, so why act like one now? Why not just tell me why you won't make love to me?"

"First of all, it wouldn't be 'making love', all it would be is just plain sex, nothing least."

Now she like she had been slapped in the face as well stabbed in the back. She raised her hand again to give him another piece of her mind, to make him have an idea of how hurt she was now. But alas lightening does not strike in the same place twice, at least where Wufei is concerned, it doesn't, this time he caught her hand and held it in a fierce grasp.

"You really want to know why I won't make love or even have sex with you?"

She nodded.

"Well have a seat and listen, and don't say a word till I'm finished."

"But…" She was silenced by a finger on her lips, the soft pressure rendering her completely immobile much to her surprise.

"Not a word, understood?"

She nodded again, at least that simple movement she could do.

"Good, now give me a few moments for me to figure out where I should begin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued!! -^__^-

~ Author's Note ~

Ok, second chapter is done. And if you're being really critical, you'll have realised that the writing style starts to sound different near the end. Well that's because I was kinda trying to get over a little writer's block. And it's also because of the lack of sleep I've been getting and the many exams/tests I've been doing these days. But enough of my problems… I hope that the second chapter meets your approval like the first one did. And thanx for the reviews, I really wasn't expecting such praise for the first one. -^__^- Thank You!!! Hope to have that third chapter ready for you all soon. Just remind me to write it when you review ;)


End file.
